Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a shroud for a turbomachine.
Gas turbine engines include a casing that houses a turbine rotor having a plurality of buckets. Hot gases passing from a combustor through a turbine nozzle and along a hot gas path, impinge upon the turbine buckets to spin the turbine rotor. The turbine includes shroud segments that are fixed in an annular array to form a shroud adjacent to tip portions of the buckets. The shroud segments provide protection for the casing. In addition, the shroud segments substantially limit airflow from leaking past the tip portions of the buckets.